No es amor  ···  by Estrella
by Our Paradise
Summary: OS.Ella acepta una apuesta, llevárselo a la cama.Él no estaba pasando por un buen momento.Ninguno creía ya en el amor, pero una serie de acontecimientos los lleva a descubrir algo nuevo esa noche. Algo que ella estaba segura, no era amor/Regalo para Sol


_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a __**Stephenie Meyer**__. Esto lo escribí __**yo **__(wow, eso me sorprende mucho)._

* * *

**-Título: **No es amor.  
**-Nick del autor:** Our Paradise (**Estrella**).  
**-Resumen: **Ella acepta una apuesta, llevárselo a la cama. Él no estaba pasando por un buen momento. Ninguno creía ya en el amor, pero una serie de acontecimientos los lleva a descubrir algo nuevo esa noche. Algo que ella estaba segura, no era amor.  
**-Rating:** M.  
**-Género: **Romance/General.  
**-Pareja:** Edward/Bella.

* * *

**[N. de la A.]  
**Wow, esto es sorprendente. ¡Lo terminé! ¡Lo terminé! No lo puedo creer.

_._

_._

_**Sol, es todo tuyo, nada mío. Regalo de cumpleaños súper adelantado XDD**_

_._

_._

**

* * *

**

.::No es amor::.

Acabábamos de llegar a nuestro bar favorito en toda la ciudad. Nos encantaba el ambiente de este lugar, era magnífico. Nos fuimos a nuestra habitual mesa y nos sentamos mientras veíamos cómo uno de los chicos de la barra se acercaba a nosotras.

Instintivamente le sonreímos. Yo lo conocía perfectamente. Había sido una de mis conquistas y mi amiga estaba más que dispuesta a tener algo con él, por lo que veía, a ella le fascinaba, estaba un poco obsesionada y loca por él.

—Hola, chicas —dijo con una gran sonrisa cuando se acercó a nosotras.

—Hola, Jake —le dije y le di un beso en la mejilla.

—Jake, hola —dijo Vanessa, saludándolo al igual que yo.

—Ya las extrañábamos, tenían días sin venir.

Era cierto, teníamos días que no pisábamos el lugar y éramos clientes muy frecuentes. Pero estos días andaba un poco ocupada y a Nessie no le gustaba venir sola. Pero era agradable venir, relajarte y divertirte un rato, olvidar los problemas.

—Bueno, he estado un poco ocupada, pero no podía esperar más sin venir, pero aquí estamos ya, ¿no? —le respondí con un leve encogimiento de hombros y una sonrisa.

—Sí, ya nos hacía falta salir a divertirnos un rato —dijo Nessie.

—Eso es bueno chicas, ¿van a querer lo de siempre?

—Mmmm… tú qué opinas Ness, ¿lo mismo?

—Yo sí, no sé tú —me lo dijo con una sonrisita bailando en sus labios.

—Entonces, que sea lo mismo —dije viendo a Jake que rodaba los ojos.

—Nunca vas a cambiar tu cerveza, ¿verdad?

—Nop, nunca.

—Bien, ahorita se las mando —dijo ahorrándose una discusión por la cual ya habíamos pasado.

—Realmente eres demasiado terca —dijo Nessie.

—Sí, cuando me lo propongo, lo soy —le dije sonriendo.

—Y aunque no te lo propongas lo eres.

Esto era siempre lo mismo. Todos trataban de que dejara mi preciada cerveza y mejorara mis gustos con otra bebidas mejores, según ellos. Pero mi terquedad siempre ganaba.

El ambiente estaba muy bueno, justo como nos gustaba, era relajante estar de nuevo aquí. La música que tenían siempre nos gustaba, podíamos pasar horas y hora y nosotras feliz de la vida disfrutando del ambiente.

A Nessie y a mí nos gustaba este lugar por el ambiente que tenía, siempre conseguía que cualquier problema o preocupación por más pequeña o grande que fuera, desapareciera, logrando que así disfrutáramos la noche al máximo. Siempre después de pasar un rato aquí, nos íbamos a bailar. La mayoría de las veces disfrutábamos de un polvo con alguno de los chicos con los que bailábamos. Hoy no tenía planeado tener un polvo con alguien, pero si se llegaba a presentar la oportunidad, no la desaprovecharía, hacía casi un mes que no tenía sexo y a como estaba de presionada ahorita con mis problemas, no me vendría nada mal.

Estaba metida en mis pensamientos cuando Nessie llamó exigiendo mi atención.

— ¡Bella!, ¡Bella!

— ¿Qué paso? —le dije mirándola confundida por tanto apremio.

— ¿Ya viste los bombones de allá? —dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada y pude ver a tres hombres sentados en una mesa, estaban solos por lo que pude apreciar y cada uno tenía una cerveza enfrente. Dos de ellos estaban charlando animadamente, el tercero se notaba un tanto incómodo.

Me puse a estudiarlos detenidamente, uno, el más grande, era el más musculoso de los tres, su camiseta se ajustaba perfectamente a su torso, logrando que se pudiese apreciar a simple vista toda su musculatura, tenía el cabello negro y rizado, en sus mejillas se marcaban unos hoyuelos; el segundo hombre era más delgado, pero igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello color miel por lo que se podía apreciar con la luz. El tercer hombre era desgarbado, con menos musculatura que los otros dos, pero aún debajo de su playera se podían notar los perfectos músculos de su pecho y brazos, su cabello lo llevaba despeinado y era de un color broncíneo. Los tres estaban demasiado guapos. Iban vestidos muy bien, a la moda, sin desentonar con el ambiente.

—Mmmm… justo como me los recomendó el doctor —le dije a mi acompañante, volteando a verla con una sonrisilla en mis labios.

—Jajajaja, a ti el doctor te recomienda de todo.

—Sí, dicen que tenemos que tener variedad, ¿no?, a mí me gusta tener variedad de hombres —dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

Eso en cierta manera era verdad. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de creer en los clásicos cuentos de hadas y en que un día iba a encontrar a mi príncipe azul, al amor de mi vida. Sí, como no. Eso a mí ya no me convencía. Todos los hombres eran iguales. Todos. Sin excepción alguna. Primero, te llenaba de regalos, te decían palabras de amor en el oído, te conquistaban; pero después, cuando obtenían lo que querían, se iban y te botaban, dejándote destrozada, llorando por su amor y hasta humillándote por ellos.

Eso a mí ya no me podía ocurrir, ya había pasado por eso y no volvería a pasarme, no volvería a caer en sus juegos, no me volverían a engañar con las mismas palabras donde me juraba amor eterno. No, ya no más. Por ello, ahora sólo me divertía, buscaba mi propio placer, mi propia satisfacción y la buscaba en donde fuera y con quien fuera, siempre y cuando yo los seleccionara. Digo, quería disfrutar, ¿no? Entonces, seleccionaba al que quería, coqueteaba un poco y me lo llevaba a la cama, o a algún otro lugar en el que pudiéramos estar un rato solos.

Con unos era más fácil que con otros, pero al final, todos caían.

Antes era un poco torpe, la ropa la usaba un pocas más grande que mi talla original, no le encontraba mucho sentido el pasarme horas frente a un espejo arreglándome para verme más linda, porque yo decía que si un hombre me amara en realidad, iba a ser como fuera, con mis defectos y virtudes incluidas.

Pero eso ya formaba parte del pasado. Ahora yo era diferente. Me encantaba arreglarme, vestirme a la moda y verme sexy. Me encantaba provocar a los hombres y, como ya dije, soy una persona totalmente diferente a la de antes.

Mi antigua yo se avergonzaba de todo, era bastante tímida y sin experiencia en todo aspecto. Pero mi nueva yo, ya no sentía vergüenza ni pudor por nada ni nadie, mis sonrojos ya no eran tan frecuentes, bueno, si es que lograban aparecer en mi rostro, y ahora muy difícilmente me ponía nerviosa.

Le daba las gracias a mi mejor amiga, la persona que siempre me apoyo y que me motivó a salir adelante y demostrarle al idiota de Mike que yo era mucha mujer para él después de lo que me hizo. Ella me enseñó a no mostrarme débil ante un hombre, a tener siempre mi frente en alto, a valorarme a mí misma y ver que yo realmente era bella.

Ahora me encantaba vestirme con ropa demasiado ajustada para que resaltaran mis pronunciadas curvas. Y los tacones ya nunca me faltaban.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que ya me había puesto de pie y estaba iniciando mi camino hacia la mesa de los tres hombres, hasta que Nessie habló.

— ¿Por cuál vas a ir?

—Ah, la verdad, no lo sé. Por el que sea, no me voy a quejar con tal de que uno se venga conmigo, los tres están como quieren —dije volteando a verla.

—Mmmm —dijo con una mueca—, creo que ya los están ocupando —anunció al ver cómo se iban acercando dos mujeres a la mesa de los tres hombres—. O por lo menos a dos de ellos sí —aclaró.

Una de ellas era alta, rubia, su cabello le llegaba a la cintura y tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado, el vestido lo llevaba a medio muslo y demasiado pegado a su cuerpo, haciendo que resaltaran más sus curvas, era alta y resaltaban sus blancas y largas piernas con el color rojo pasión del vestido.

La otra mujer era más bajita, casi de mi estatura, llevaba el cabello corto y peinado con una punta en una dirección diferente, de color negro. Tenía unas facciones muy bien definidas. Era muy guapa también, eso no lo podía negar, pero nada comparado con la rubia que parecía modelo, ella más bien parecía un duendecillo.

La rubia se acercó y saludó a todos con un beso en la mejilla para después besar en los labios al fortachón de cabello negro, mismo que la tomó por la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo y dándole un apasionado beso. En cambio, la otra chica le dio un beso más dulce al segundo hombre, el de cabellos color miel.

—Bueno, creo que aún queda uno libre —dije viendo al papacito que quedaba libre de los tres.

—La verdad no creo que esté de ánimos, se ve un poco enfadado, aburrido —dijo, mirándolo fijamente.

—A mí no se me resiste ningún hombre, a lo mejor me cuesta un poco de trabajo, eso te lo puedo aceptar, pero yo salgo de aquí con él porque salgo —le dije muy segura de mí misma.

—Jajajaja. No, yo creo que con él no vas a poder —dijo de forma retadora.

— ¿Cuanto estás dispuesta a perder? —dije. Una cosa que debían saber de mí era que nunca de los nunca iba a negar un reto o un desafío. Jamás.

—Diez grandes a que no te lo llevas a la cama —dijo muy segura.

—Amiga, me duele quitarte tu dinero así, pero tú así lo has querido.

Me levanté de la mesa y me fui a la barra, le hice señas a Jake y el me dijo que en un momento me atendía, cuando llegó, le pedí hablar con él un momento.

— ¿Qué pasó, Bella?

—El hombre de allá —le dije señalando la mesa en la que se encontraba él—, ¿viene seguido aquí?

—No, casi no. Vienen más los otros dos.

— ¿Y cuando viene está acompañado?

— ¿Qué tramas, Bella?, ¿te lo quieres ligar?

—Bueno, está realmente guapo, no quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad y, como ya le había echado el ojo a los tres, pero luego llegaron las viejas esas, pues no quiero que luego llegue alguien que esté esperando él y quedar como una completa idiota, ¿verdad?

—Mira, la verdad no sé si él venga con alguien más, pero te puedo averiguar esa información.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, pero sabes que nada es gratis en esta vida, cariño —dijo, viéndome con una sonrisa pícara.

—Oh, no, yo no, Jake. Ahorita mis ojos están fijos en ese hombre —le dije comprendiendo por dónde iba—, pero te puedo ofrecer a alguien más — agregué.

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿y quién sería entonces? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Nessie está completamente libre esta noche —dije viendo a mi amiga que seguía en nuestra mesa con su móvil en mano.

Estaba loca al proponerle esto, pero sabía que Nessie no desaprovecharía la oportunidad por tener una noche con Jake.

Él lo estaba pensando, era buena señal, estaba completamente segura de que no me diría que no.

—Está bien. Pero no aquí ni ahora, quiero una cita con ella.

Lo vi perpleja, nunca me imaginé que él quisiera una cita con Nessie.

— ¿Una cita? Wow… está bien, sólo dime cuándo y dónde y ella va a estar ahí.

—No, yo luego hablo con ella para ponernos de acuerdo —dijo negando con la cabeza.

—Bien, pero ahora, quiero la información.

—Espérame aquí, cariño, ahorita vuelvo.

—No, mejor te espero en la mesa.

—Bien, ahorita vuelvo.

—Bien.

Me fui a la mesa que estaba compartiendo con Nessie, pero ella no estaba allí. Tomé el último trago de mi bebida y dejé el vaso vacío en la mesa. Volteé buscando a Jake y lo vi que venía directo a mi mesa con Quil siguiéndolo.

—Quil, ¿cómo has estado? —lo saludé cuando llegó a mi mesa.

—Bien, bien. Pero no es por eso por lo que me quieren aquí, así que, ¿de quién quieres información?

Me volteé y miré a Jake con los ojos entrecerrados. Se suponía que él me iba a dar la información, no Quil. Pero Jake se limitó a encogerse de hombros y responder por mí.

—Es el que está en aquella mesa —dijo, volviendo la vista a donde se encontraba el Adonis—, el que esta solo —dijo más específicamente.

Quil siguió la mirada de Jake y luego se volteó hacia mí.

— ¿Cullen? ¿Te interesa Cullen?

—Mira, la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo se llama, yo sólo quiero saber si frecuenta este lugar y si cuando viene lo hace solo o acompañado de alguna mujer, eso es todo. Su nombre lo averiguo más al rato.

—Bien, bien, déjame pensar… mmmm… no, casi no viene. Venía con una mujer, una súper mujer, parece modelo la maldita, pero no creo que estén juntos. Hace unos días ella vino con otro tipo. Se veían demasiado juntitos, más que con Cullen te puedo asegurar que sí. Venía bien tomada cuando llegó, el tipo prácticamente la estaba arrastrando.

—Bien, gracias —dije distraídamente. Me quedé pensando. ¿Una modelo? ¿Él había estado con una modelo? Wow, pues vaya sorpresa que me había dado. Pero aún así me iba a animar a acercarme a él y me dije: ¿por qué no? Yo no era modelo, pero tenía lo mío y estaba segura de poder conquistarlo. Tal vez y se vea enfadado porque la vieja esa lo dejó por el otro y eso me haga las cosas más fáciles.

—Se llama Edward —dijo Quil, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Cierto —le siguió Jake, reconociéndolo—, son Edward, Emmett y Alice Cullen y los otros dos son los Hale. No me acordaba mucho de ellos, hace tiempo que dejé de competir contra Cullen, ¿te acuerdas Quil de esa morena por la que tanto peleamos él y yo? —Soltó una carcajada—, me acuerdo y me da risa, por más que la tratamos nada más no daba su brazo a torcer y…

— ¿Contra quién competías, Jake? —lo interrumpí a mitad de la frase.

—Con Emmett, por supuesto, estábamos compitiendo en ver quién era el playboy del instituto. A cuántas chavas nos tirábamos tanto del instituto como por fuera. ¿Qué, creías que era el otro Cullen?, ¿Edward? No, qué va, él es demasiado serio, reservado, no le van ese tipo de cosas. Pero mal gusto no tiene, la chava con la que lo he visto esta muy, muy buena. Coincido con Quil, parecía modelo la muy maldita.

—Demasiada platica, gracias por la información, Quil, le refrescaste la memoria a Jake —dije en tono un poco sarcástico.

—De nada, Bells —dijo sonriéndome y luego se volteó para ver a Jacob—, me debes una —le dijo señalándolo con uno de sus dedos y así sin más se dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

Yo me quedé sonriendo para mis adentros al pensar en que Jake ahora le debía un favor a Quil y todo por mi culpa. Aunque si él hubiese querido, me habría dicho que no me iba a ayudar y punto, se acabó. Pero no, él me quiso ayudar y todo por una cita con Nessie. ¿Sería que él también quería algo con mi amiga? Bueno, para eso tendría que esperarme para saberlo.

—Bueno —dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos y retomando nuestra conversación—, estoy recordando viejos tiempos, eso es todo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia.

—Lo mejor va a ser que te vayas a trabajar si no quieres recordar viejos tiempos de cuando trabajabas aquí.

— ¿Qué?, ¿planeas correrme? —dijo, retándome burlonamente.

—No, pero Sam está por llegar aquí y él si te va a correr.

— ¡Mierda!

Sin más, se fue como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección contraria a la de Sam

—Hola, Bella —me saludó éste cuándo llegó a mi mesa.

—Hola, Sam. ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿y Emily?

—Bien, ella está en casa, dice que con ocho meses te embarazo ya no es tan fácil andar de un lado para otro y que prefiere descansar lo más que se pueda.

Sam era el dueño de este bar, era primo de Jacob y de Quil, pero no por ello les daba preferencia sobre los demás empleados y los traía cortitos trabajando. Sam se había casado con Emily hacía casi tres años y ella estaba a punto de tener a su segundo bebé. Todavía no comprendía cómo es que se había atrevido a tener a dos bebés tan rápido. Pero yo sin duda admiraba y envidiaba a la vez a la pareja tan bonita que formaban Emily y Sam, eran una de las pocas parejas que había conocido en mi vida que en verdad se demostraban lo mucho que se amaban.

—Bien, dile que pronto la iré a visitar.

—Muy bien, iré a ver qué anda haciendo el haragán de Jacob, permiso.

—Adelante —le dije sonriendo.

Iba a ir por otro trago para luego dirigirme a la mesa de mi nueva conquista, cuando recordé algo que había dicho Quil hacía apenas unos momentos. Había dicho que eran Edward, Emmet y Alice Cullen y que los otros dos eran los Hale. Yo había conocido a una chica rubia extremadamente guapa y a su gemelo. ¿Sería posible que los dos rubios que ocupaban aquella mesa fueran los mismos que iban conmigo en la preparatoria?

La preparatoria, parte de mi pasado, parte de mi otra vida, mi otra yo.

Me quedé observándola un poco, y realmente sí parecía ser ella, al igual que el hombre rubio. Definitivamente, eran Rosalie y Jasper Hale, mis ex compañeros de preparatoria, de una de mis tantas preparatorias.

Los cuatro estaban sonrientes, charlando animadamente mientras Edward sólo participaba poco en la plática que mantenían cuando las dos mujeres, Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale, se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a mí. Me pregunté si habían visto que los estaba observando detenidamente, pero luego descarté esa idea al darme cuenta de que sólo venían a la barra para pedir unos tragos.

Se acercaron a la barra y le pidieron unas bebidas a Jake —que ya había ocupado su puesto nuevamente—.

Me levanté y caminé hacia ellas.

— ¿Rosalie? ¿Rosalie Hale? —le dije a la rubia con un toque de curiosidad en mi voz.

— ¿Si? —dijo ella volteando a verme directamente con la curiosidad pintada en sus hermosas facciones.

—Wow, estás igual de deslumbrante que siempre. Nunca me imaginé que frecuentaras este lugar y mucho menos que te podía encontrar aquí. Pero, ¿cómo estás?, ¿qué has hecho?, ¿cómo te ha ido? —solté sin darle tiempo de responder a mis preguntas.

— Mmmm… disculpa, pero no logro reconocerte. ¿En serio nos conocemos? —se veía bastante confundida y curiosa a la vez.

Sonreí para mis adentros, después de todo, ella no lograba reconocerme. En todos estos años había cambiado completamente y me agradaba que no lograra reconocerme.

—Bueno, supongo que sí nos conocemos. Íbamos juntas a la preparatoria en Phoenix. Soy Bella —le aclaré y ella abrió sus ojos completamente.

— ¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan?, ¿eres tú? Perdona por no reconocerte, pero bueno… debes de comprender. Estás muy cambiada. Sorprendentemente diferente —dijo con la sorpresa en su rostro.

—Bueno, sí. Cambie un poco, pero no es para tanto —le dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

— ¿Que no es para tanto? Pero mírate, estas guapísima —dijo señalándome con sus manos completamente—. Y mira que para que yo reconozca eso en una mujer está complicado, ¿verdad? Pero en serio, estás muy cambiada. ¿Cuándo te iba a imaginar a ti con esa ropa y con esos tacones, eh? Nunca, tú no eras así Bella —dijo todavía sorprendida.

—La gente a veces tiene que cambiar, Rose —le comenté con una pequeña sonrisa en mis labios mientras hacía un leve encogimiento de hombros.

—Yo, en particular, estoy de acuerdo con el cambio, siempre y cuando sea positivo, para bien. Pero ven —dijo, tomándome de una mano y guiándome hacia su compañera—, te presento a una gran amiga.

Acto seguido, nos presentó formalmente.

—Bella, ella es Alice Cullen —dijo, haciendo un movimiento con su mano—. Alice, ella es Isabella Swan, una ex compañera de la preparatoria.

—Bella, por favor —corregí—, detesto Isabella —aclaré con una pequeña mueca.

—Hola, Bella, gusto en conocerte —dijo sinceramente mientras estrechábamos la mano.

—Igual —le respondí con una sonrisa.

Alice se veía definitivamente agradable.

—Bueno, pero cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho de tu vida? —dijo Rose, exigiendo mi atención.

—Ahaaa… pues no mucho, trabajo en una editorial, soy traductora, ¿y tú? —dije desviando la atención hacia ella.

—Bueno, pues yo soy diseñadora de interiores —respondió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Y antes de que dijera cualquier cosa le pregunte:

— ¿Estás comprometida? —le dije viendo un anillo de compromiso en su mano.

—Sí, me voy a casar en unos meses —dijo, sonriendo completamente, demostrando así su felicidad.

—Wow y ¿quién es el afortunado? —pregunté tratando de irme metiendo poco a poco al grupo de ellos para poder estar cerca de mi verdadero objetivo.

Ciertamente, el haber conocido a Rosalie me ayudaría en estos momentos.

—Vamos, te lo presentaré —me dijo tomando la bebida que ya le habían puesto en la barra y guiándome en dirección a su mesa.

Ahí ya se encontraba Alice con el resto del grupo y sonrió al vernos llegar mientras los demás voltearon a vernos curiosos. Pero la reacción que me sorprendió un poco fue la de Emmett que silbó en cuanto estuvimos frente a la mesa.

—Pero mira que bombón viene hacia acá, ¿quién es, Rose? —dijo alternando su vista de ella hacia mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a lo que yo también sonreí.

—Gracias, Em. Pensé que lo de bombón era para mí —dijo Rosalie con tono sarcástico, entrecerrando sus ojos y cruzándose de brazos, aparentemente indignada.

—Oh, vamos, amor. No te molestes —dijo Emmett tratando de acercársele, pero ella no lo permitió y en vez de eso, se dirigió hacia se hermano.

—A ver si puedes adivinar quién es, Jasper.

El interpelado me miró curioso y luego se dirigió hacia su gemela.

— ¿La conozco? —preguntó visiblemente desconcertado.

—Sí, sí me conoces, Jazz —dije respondiendo por Rosalie.

Jasper volvió toda su atención hacia mí y me escrutó con la mirada, mientras yo le sostenía la mirada y plantaba una sonrisa en mis labios, disfrutando el que todavía no me reconociera.

De reojo vi cómo Rosalie y Alice estaban disfrutando el que Jasper no me reconociera tanto como yo.

—Bueno, me estás tuteando y me estás llamando por mi diminutivo pero… ¿en dónde te he visto? —dijo al fin, a lo que yo ensanché un poco más mi sonrisa.

—Dicen que los hombres no tiene memoria, tal vez sea cierto —dije con un suspiro teatral.

—Oh, no —intervino Emmett—, yo tengo memoria y muy buena, y reconocería esa sonrisa, esos ojos y esas hermosas piernas en donde fuera. Que este idiota no te reconozca no es mi culpa —terminó viendo a Jasper con una sonrisa.

De pronto, una mano se estampó en la nuca a Emmett.

—Ouch, amor. ¿Pero qué hice? —dijo sobándose en donde había recibido el golpe y viendo a su prometida.

—Sólo cierra el pico, Emmett —dijo Rose rodando los ojos y negando con la cabeza.

Todos estábamos divertidos por las cosas que estaban pasando entre Rosalie y Emmett y yo decidí presentarme.

—Bien. Como veo que no me reconoce tu hermano, Rosalie —dije viendo a Jasper—, creo que tendré que presentarme de nuevo. Hola, Jasper. Soy Bella Swan —dije viéndolo con una sonrisa un poco burlona en los labios.

— ¿Bella?, ¿tú eres Isabella Swan? —dijo mirándome completamente sorprendido.

—Sí, la misma que viste y calza —respondí sonriendo.

— ¡Dios! Pero, es que… ¿y las gafas?… y… y tu… ¿y tu ropa holgada? —dijo, viéndome completamente de pies a cabeza.

—Se esfumaron, Jazz —le dije sonriendo.

— ¿Usabas gafas? —me preguntó Emmett.

—Sí.

—Sigo diciendo que esta mujer es una hermosura. Créeme, cariño, que si no tuviera a mi novia a un lado mío en este preciso momento te llevaba a mi departamento, y si no alcanzábamos a llegar ahí, entonces al hotel que esta a dos cuadras de aquí, y si no, en mi coche también se puede —dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

Pero otra vez la mano de Rosalie se estampó contra su nuca y esta vez, con más fuerza que la anterior.

—Ouch, Rose. Eso dolió —dijo Emmett, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—Entonces deja de decir estupideces —respondió Rose.

—Lo cierto, Emmett. Así es, ¿verdad? —le pregunté a sabiendas de que así era, a lo que él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza un sola vez—. Bueno, lo cierto es que creo que los sanitarios están más cerca que tu coche —le dije con una sonrisa burlona, siguiéndole el juego.

Todos soltaron una carcajada pero la de Emmett fue demasiado efusiva y varias personas se nos quedaron viendo.

—Esta chica en verdad me agrada. Pero no te pongas celosa, amor. Sabes que soy solo tuyo —dijo Emmett, guiñándole un ojo a su novia.

—Ajá, Emmett. Lo que tú digas —dijo Rosalie para restarle importancia a sus palabras.

— ¿Verdad que no estás enojada conmigo, amor? —le preguntó Emmett al notar su indiferencia.

—No sé, tendré que pensarlo —dijo con una sonrisa sin que Emmett se diera cuenta.

—Vamos, Rose. Sabes que sólo era broma —dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero.

—Te odio —le dijo Rose.

—Y yo te amo —dijo Emmett sonriendo y le dio un beso en los labios.

Le iba a dar otro cuando Alice interrumpió.

—Ya, ya, ya. Párenle ahí si no se quieren poner demasiado calientes y tengan que ocupar los sanitarios.

Todos nos reímos ante lo que acababa de decir Alice mientras Emmett le daba otro beso a Rose.

Estuvimos charlando un tiempo más. Me enteré de que Emmett y Rosalie se habían comprometido y en unos mese se iban a casar. Ambos trabajaban en una constructora que pertenecía a la familia de Rosalie, ella era diseñadora de interiores mientras que el era arquitecto. Ellos se habían conocido mediante Jasper y Alice, cuando éstos se hicieron novios y desde entonces eran prácticamente inseparables.

Me di cuenta de que Jasper no había cambiado mucho en su forma de ser y comportarse, él era psicólogo. Por lo que me di cuenta, Alice era una chica muy hiperactiva, le encantaba la moda, por ello, había decidido estudiar diseño de modas.

En lo que respecta a Edward, me sorprendió el saber que era Editor, por lo que pregunté en qué editorial trabajaba y casi me ahogo cuando dijo que trabajaba en "Editorial Paradise". Eso era imposible, no lo podía creer, yo trabajaba ahí y jamás lo había visto, pero trabajaba en otro departamento, él era editor y yo traductora. Pero me había gustado enterarme que de alguna forma lo podría ver en un futuro en el trabajo pero aún así, no comenté nada al respecto.

Se notaba que era muy respetuoso y todo un caballero, era muy culto, o sea, nada que ver con la clase de hombres con que yo había salido alguna vez, eso me gustaba de él y lo hacía aún más atractivo, pero no me estaba ayudando mucho en mi objetivo principal: tener un polvo con él.

Otra cosa que me sorprendió mucho, fueron los comentarios que hizo Emmett respecto a Tanya, la ex novia de Edward, a lo que alcancé a entender fue que ella lo había engañado, y no precisamente con un hombre en su propia cama, sino con una mujer.

Eso era algo que no esperaba escuchar, en lo absoluto.

Edward se había molestado con Emmett por haber sacado el tema de Tanya y le había dirigido una mirada asesina, pero él ni se inmutó, al parecer estaba acostumbrado a esas miradas o en realidad sabía que Edward no sería capaz de hacerle daño alguno.

Por mi parte, no me adentré mucho en detalles de mi vida.

Edward era simpático, agradable. Cuando Emmett nos hacia reír con una que otra estupidez también se divertía con todos nosotros.

Alice había sugerido ir a bailar, todos habíamos aceptado pero Edward no dijo nada, y simplemente, se quedó serio y con una pequeña mueca en el rostro.

Me disculpé para ir al tocador y Alice me acompañó. Cuando estábamos por salir, ella me retuvo.

— ¿Traes auto, Bella?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —dije confusa.

—Bueno —comenzó ella—, si no traes auto te irías con Edward y así él no podrá negarse a acompañarnos.

Me mordí el labio. Traía mi auto y quería que él se fuera con nosotros. Tenía que encontrar una solución. No sabía en dónde demonios se había metido Nessie, la tenía que encontrar para que se llevara el auto, pero… agrr, ¿en dónde demonios se metía cuando la necesitaba?

Lo pensé por un momento, buscando la solución.

—Me voy con Edward —le dije, asintiendo con la cabeza—, ahorita los alcanzo.

No alcancé a escuchar lo que me respondía. Seguí mi camino hasta la barra y me encontré con Jacob, me dijo que Nessie ya se había marchado y le entregué las llaves de mi coche para que lo llevara a mi departamento después de que saliera del trabajo.

Regresé a la mesa que estaba compartiendo con el resto, ya sólo quedaban Rosalie, Emmett y Edward. Alice ya se había adelantado junto con Jasper y ellos sólo esperaban a que yo llegara para partir juntos.

Salimos del bar y nos fuimos al estacionamiento, Rosalie y Emmett se dirigieron a un BMW rojo y Edward me guió hasta un flamante Volvo plateado.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no hay problema con irme contigo? Aún puedo irme con Rose —pregunté cuando me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que me subiera, pero sin ninguna intención de irme en verdad con Rosalie.

—Claro, aparte de que Rose acaba de salir y de que Alice no me perdonaría que no fuera a llevarte —dijo cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia el otro lado del carro.

No le tomé mucha importancia a lo que decía, en vez de eso me puse cómoda dentro del precioso auto, él se puso en su asiento y encendió el auto. Salimos del aparcamiento y tomó el camino que nos dirigía hacia el antro en el que habíamos quedado con Alice.

Íbamos en completo silencio, sin decir palabra alguna, era incómodo permanecer de ese modo, así que busqué un tema del cual pudiéramos hablar, pero no se me ocurría nada que decir y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—Así que trabajas en la "Editorial Paradise" —no era una pregunta, yo sabía que trabajaba ahí, Alice lo había comentado cuando estuvimos hablando, pero tenía que encontrar una manera de hablar con él y no seguir en el silencio incómodo en el que estábamos.

—Sí —respondió mirando al frente.

—Nunca te he visto ahí, tal vez sea porque trabajas en un área diferente a la mía.

— ¿Trabajas en "Editorial Paradise"? —preguntó con sorpresa y curiosidad, volteándome a ver.

—Sí, sólo que como yo soy traductora trabajo en un área diferente.

—No lo habías comentado.

—No es muy importante que digamos el decir en dónde trabajo, ¿o sí? —dije encogiéndome de hombros.

—Bueno, pues… no, tal vez no. Aunque no hace mal saberlo.

—Cierto, no hace mal saberlo.

— ¿En qué idiomas traduces?

—Pues en varios. He traducido del inglés al alemán o al revés, al italiano, francés, portugués y me defiendo con el español.

—Vaya, eso es sorprendente e inesperado.

No me había dado cuenta de que ya había aparcado el coche hasta que lo dijo. Se bajó del auto rápidamente y me abrió la puerta antes de que yo lograra hacerlo.

—Gracias —dije sonriéndole.

Este hombre me encantaba, además de ser completamente guapo y demasiado apuesto, era inteligente, atento y caballeroso. Era perfecto. El hombre ideal, y mi objetivo solamente se reducía a tener un polvo con él.

Vaya situación. Había encontrado mi hombre ideal en el momento menos indicado.

Bajé del auto e iba a iniciar mi camino rumbo al antro cuando vi que Edward no se movía.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Edward?, ¿no vienes?

—No, le dije a Alice que te traería y aquí estás, así que ya me voy.

—Creo que Alice se molestará contigo —dije en un intento de persuadirlo.

—Sí, eso es lo más probable. Pero no tengo muchos ánimos de quedarme.

—Vamos, quédate. No te hará mal distraerte un poco, salir de la rutina. Anda, dale gusto a tu hermana y evita que te esté molestando luego. Además, si te marchas ahorita me quedaré sola. Rose estará con Emmett y Jasper con Alice —evite el decir que Rosalie _bailaría_ con Emmett, porque estaba casi segura de que eso me daría menos oportunidad de que se quedara.

—Seguro que allá adentro hay muchos que se morirían de ganas por estar contigo y no dejarte sola.

—Bueno, sí, en eso tienes razón. Pero allá adentro no quiero estar con un completo idiota, quiero disfrutar de la noche y estoy completamente segura de que con cualquier otro no la disfrutaré tanto como si estoy contigo.

— ¿Así que quieres estar conmigo? —pregunto un poco sorprendido y con un sonrisa pícara a la vez.

—Sí —respondí simplemente.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque pienso que eres agradable.

Me miró con una ceja alzada, interrogante. En toda la noche se había comportado muy reservado, lo admito, pero aún así su compañía era agradable.

—Está bien —dije rodando lo ojos—, porque sí, ¿ok? No preguntes, pero acompáñame —dije con un puchero, suplicante.

La estúpida apuesta ya no me importaba en absoluto, no me importaba si la ganaba o no, pero quería pasar más tiempo en su compañía, de eso estaba segura.

—No lo sé.

—Por favor —intenté de nuevo.

Lo estuvo pensando por medio minuto y al final con un suspiro de resignación contesto:

—Está bien, pero juro que cada minuto que pase ahí me arrepentiré.

—Te aseguro que no será así —dije con una sonrisa en mis labios, tiré de su mano para que me acompañara.

Entramos al antro y buscamos a los demás hasta encontrarlos sentados en una mesa cerca de la pista de baile.

Nos acercamos y solté su mano hasta que nos sentamos.

Estuvimos bebiendo un poco más y los chicos se fueron a bailar. Yo intenté que él me acompañara pero el muy cabezota se negaba a cada intento que hacía.

Este hombre era realmente terco, casi como yo.

Me levanté para ir al sanitario y cuando regresé a la mesa se encontraba con él una mujer muy guapa que estaba muy cerca para mi gusto de él. Pero él tenía el ceño fruncido y negaba con la cabeza. La mujer se mantenía de espaldas a mí, tenía un cabello muy bonito, de color rubio rojizo, llevaba un mini vestido completamente ceñido a su escultural cuerpo color rojo.

Me acerqué a la mesa, con la clara intención de interrumpir. No me agradaba que otra estuviera con él, se suponía que esta noche él iba a acompañarme a mí y solamente a mí. Además de que se le veía incomodo y hasta molesto estar con esa mujer.

—Hola. Edward. ¿No me presentas? —dije por encima de la música.

Él volteo a verme con el alivio pintado en sus ojos.

—Claro. Bella, ella es Tanya. Tanya, ella es Bella —dijo haciendo gestos con las manos.

—Hola, Tanya. Hasta que te conozco, he escuchado mucho de ti —dije, viéndola con desdén y me volví hacia Edward—. Tu ex, ¿no?

Él solo se limitó a asentir.

—Así que has escuchado mucho de mí, ¿no?, espero que hayas escuchado la versión correcta.

—Oh, por supuesto que escuché la versión correcta. La original y mucho más —dije recordando lo que habían dicho Jake y Quil en el bar de ella.

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿cómo que? —dijo desafiante.

—Creo que no te gustará que lo diga —dije mientras le dirigía una sonrisa cargada de arrogancia.

—Vamos, dilo. No me importa —dijo con una ceja alzada y viéndome con altanería.

—Bien, como tú quieras. Sí, escuché cómo una idiota engañaba a su novio con una mujer —me lanzó una mirada asesina pero yo ni me inmuté y seguí hablando cuando le vi intenciones de interrumpirme—. Y también cómo llegaba la misma idiota a un bar borracha hasta no poder más con un tipo que la llevaba arrastrando prácticamente.

Eso no se lo esperaban ni ella ni Edward.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso, maldita? —chilló.

— ¿No dijiste que no importaba lo que dijera? Pues eso tampoco importa.

—Eres una maldita mentirosa que sólo se quiere quedar con mi novio, pero no lo permitiré, él es mío y sólo mío.

— ¿Disculpa? —dijo Edward, poniéndose de pie para encararla—. En primera, no soy tu novio. En segunda, no soy propiedad de nadie. Y en tercera, ya me harté de ti. Ahora, con tu permiso, voy a bailar con mi novia.

Eso me sorprendió mucho. Me tomó del brazo y me jaló prácticamente hasta la pista de baile. Eso me sorprendió más aún, ¿iba a bailar?, ¿con su novia?, ¿yo su novia?

—Edwa… —comencé a decir cuando llegamos a la pista pero él me interrumpió.

—Calla y no preguntes.

—Pero no querías bailar —insistí.

— Pero ahora quiero.

—Bien —dije no muy convencida.

Me pegó a su cuerpo e iniciamos el baile. Seguimos bailando al ritmo de la música y cada que él tocaba mi piel, sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo por completo. Eso me gustaba y me hacía estremecer.

La música fue subiendo de tono, hasta que nuestros cuerpos estuvieron completamente pegados, meciéndose al ritmo de la música.

—Me gustas —dijo de pronto en mi oído.

—Tú también me gustas a mí, mucho.

—Mmmm… eso es algo bueno —dijo quitando una de sus manos de mi cintura para llevarla a mi mentón y guiarme hacia sus labios, cosa que no era necesario, pues estaba más que dispuesta a corresponderle el beso.

Presionó sus labios contra los míos y la electricidad que antes sentía se intensificó, saco su lengua y delineó mi labio inferior para pedir permiso de entrar a mi boca, cosa que le concedí.

Cuando nuestras lenguas se tocaron, el beso se volvió una especie de frenesí, algo que no podíamos parar, algo que era más necesario que el simple hecho de respirar.

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer todo mi cuerpo y se me escapó un gemido.

—Para, para —logré decir con la respiración agitada.

—No —dijo con la voz ronca.

—Tienes que hacerlo, estamos en medio de una pista de baile —susurré en su oído.

Se separó de mí con un gruñido, me tomó de la mano y me arrastró prácticamente hacia afuera.

—Estás loco —dije cuando salimos y me volvió a besar.

—Por ti, sí —dijo volviendo nuevamente a devorar mis labios.

—Tenemos que movernos de aquí —lo apremié.

Volvió a gruñir y me dirigió hasta su auto. Al llegar a éste me abrió la puerta y antes de que me subiera, me tomó por la cintura y besó mi cuello.

—Deliciosa —musitó en mi oído y me soltó para que pudiera entrar al auto.

Condujo a una velocidad impresionante, pero aún así me parecía que iba demasiado lento para mi gusto, aunque sobrepasaba el límite de velocidad.

Se estacionó frente a unos edificios muy elegantes, a los cuales presté muy poca atención, dado que él rápidamente salió del auto y me abrió la puerta. Bajé, cerré la puerta del auto y de inmediato me presionó contra éste y pude notar claramente el bulto que había en su entrepierna, gemí audiblemente contra su boca y llevé mis manos a su cabello para acercarlo más a mí.

Abandonó mi boca para recorrer mi cuello con sus labios y lengua, haciendo un camino de besos húmedos.

—No es el lugar, tienes que parar —logré decir con un gemido y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para pasar mis manos que estaban en su cabello hacia su pecho y empujarlo un poco.

Estaba más que necesitada de tenerlo dentro de mí, pero también sabía perfectamente que no estábamos en el lugar indicado. Estábamos en plena calle, devorándonos mutuamente. No pasaban autos, pero no por eso me iba a poner a hacerlo aquí con él como una completa salvaje.

Suspiró frustrado y se apartó de mí.

—Vamos —dijo tirando de mi mano.

Entramos a uno de los imponentes edificios y me condujo directo al elevador, oprimió el último botón y se volvió hacia mí.

Me estampó contra uno de los muros y comenzamos otra vez con una lucha interminable, nuestras lenguas se mezclaban buscando la derrota del otro, pero ninguno de los dos nos rendiríamos.

Nos besábamos, nos devorábamos mutuamente mientras nuestras manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro sin consideración alguna. Explorando nuevos terrenos.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y tuvimos que romper el beso para separarnos, algo que se nos hacía tremendamente difícil.

Cuando al fin llegamos a la puerta de su apartamento lo solté para que así pudiera abrir la puerta, se dio la vuelta y se puso a buscar las llaves en sus vaqueros dándome la espalda. Me pegué a él y recorrí por encima de su camisa su torso, deleitándome con lo que tocaba. Empecé a desabrochar los botones de la camisa con desesperación mientras él seguía intentando abrir la puerta y me regalaba pequeños gemidos.

Estaba a punto de terminar con mi labor cuando se giró de golpe, haciendo que quedáramos frente a frente. Nos miramos intensamente, con la lujuria pintada en nuestros ojos. Sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados al igual que los míos, sonrió de lado y me jaló hacia él, haciendo que nuestros labios volvieran a estar unidos.

Nos empezamos a mover todavía besándonos, cuando entramos al departamento, cerré la puerta con el pie y él llevó sus manos de mi cintura hasta mi trasero, presionándome contra su dureza. Soltamos un placentero gemido. Me elevó unos centímetros del piso, traté de enrollar mis piernas en su cintura pero el vestido me lo impedía, soltó una risilla a lo que yo gruñí.

Me volvió a depositar en el suelo y sus manos bajaron hasta dar con la orilla del estorboso vestido, pensé que me lo subiría o algo por el estilo, pero le dio un fuerte tirón a la tela, provocando que ésta se rasgara, pero mi cerebro apenas registro este hecho ya que él me seguía besando por todo el cuello, lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso, dándome placer, haciendo que se me escaparan pequeños gemido y lo deseara aún más.

Volví a sentir otro tirón en el vestido acompañado de un crujido, pero no le volví a tomar importancia. Sus manos volvieron a subir lentamente por mi muslo llevando consigo el vestido, pero volvieron a descender dándome suaves caricias. Llevo sus manos nuevamente hacia arriba, pero esta vez, por la parte interior de mis muslos, fue subiendo poco a poco, provocando que salieran de mi boca gemidos con mayor intensidad. Cuando sus largos dedos rozaron sobre mi intimidad, me frote en él, provocando que él también soltara un gemido.

Me siguió frotando, dándome placer y haciendo que a cada movimiento lo deseara más y más. Sus dedos se enroscaron en la delicada tela de mis bragas y les dio un tirón.

—Listo —susurró en mi oído, capturando el lóbulo de mi oreja, succionándolo. Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería con eso, ya no había obstáculos de mi parte, pero él estaba vestido aún.

—Tú… faltas tú —logré decir, quitándole la camisa por completo y tirándola al piso mientras que él se desabrochaba el botón de sus vaqueros liberando su erección. Lo mire y me mordí el labio inferior, _mmmm…vaya que es grande._

Volvió a posar sus manos en mi trasero y me levantó, esta vez sí pude enroscar mis piernas a su alrededor, dándonos una deliciosa fricción. Pero eso no era lo que yo quería, yo lo quería a él, dentro de mí.

Recargó mi espalda en la puerta y me sostuvo con una sola mano, pero al darse cuenta de lo bien que estaba sujeta a él, me soltó completamente para llevar sus manos a la cremallera del vestido y bajarla un poco, para así poder dejar a la vista mis senos.

Bajó el vestido sólo lo suficiente para tener libre acceso a mis cumbres y así poder degustarlas a libre antojo y conveniencia. Yo, por mi parte, me arqueé para darle total acceso. Estaba disfrutando todo, estaba deleitándome con lo que su boca hacía con mis pezones.

Inició con mi pecho derecho, lo lamió y mordisqueó hasta que lo dejó rojo e hinchado, lo más seguro es que me hubiera dejado una marca, pero eso poco me importaba. Después se pasó al otro que clamaba por su atención, mientras que su mano le daba suaves pellizcos al otro.

Yo no paraba de gemir y retorcerme por el placer que poco a poco iba llenándome.

Lo jalé del cabello y lo llevé hacia mi boca, lo necesitaba urgentemente. Me había encantado todo lo que había hecho con su boca en mis pezones pero lo necesitaba dentro de mí, ya.

—Basta de juegos —susurré contra sus labios.

Y con eso, se separó un poco de mí para entrar de una sola estocada. Llenándome por completo, haciendo que ambos jadeáramos y soltáramos un gemido de placer.

Enterré mis uñas en su espalda y soltó un gemido más fuerte. Me embestía firme, duro y preciso. Me embestía como nunca nadie me había embestido. Era el mejor amante que había tenido, que había probado hasta el momento. Seguía embistiéndome, provocando que nuestras caderas chocaran, que sudáramos, que dejáramos escapar deliciosos gemidos que iban incrementado mi excitación, mi placer.

—Sí, sí… así, sigue así… —no podía formular algo coherente y de mi boca sólo salían cosas totalmente sin sentido, pero seguía pidiendo que no se detuviera, que continuara con su labor.

Con cada movimiento mi placer se iba incrementando más en mi vientre bajo. Sentía que no lo soportaría más, la fricción era completamente deliciosa y me estaban llevando a un escalón más arriba de la locura. Sentía que pronto me iba a venir, que iba a explotar, estaba casi nada de tocar el cielo con mis propias manos y lo hice, justo un segundo antes que él. Fue algo totalmente diferente a lo que había experimentado antes, con otros, algo tan fuerte y poderoso que me dejo sin aliento, sin fuerzas.

Estaba exhausta, jadeante, tratando de recuperar el aire, de que llegara un poco a mis pulmones. Mantenía la cabeza apoyada en el hueco de su cuello, seguía recargada contra la puerta y me mantenía aferrada a su cuerpo con brazos y piernas.

Él estaba en el mismo estado que yo, tratando de recuperarse de su reciente orgasmo, estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo al mantenerse en pie y sostenerme.

Poco a poco nuestra reparación se fue regulando al igual que nuestro pulso. Cuando ya se había recuperado, me sostuvo con más firmeza contra él y nos fue alejando de la puerta.

Yo aún no podía controlar del todo mis pensamientos, no sabía a dónde íbamos, ni me importaba, lo único que sabía era que ya no estaba contra la puerta y que él me cargaba manteniendo sus manos en mi trasero para sostener mejor mi peso.

En el camino, comenzó a repartir besos por mi cuello, enviando más descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

De pronto, comencé a sentir todo de nuevo, cada roce, cada caricia y sobre todo a él.

.

.

.

La noche fue larga, demasiado.

Después de nuestro encuentro en su puerta, me llevó hacia el sillón de la sala más grande y me recostó sobre éste. Comenzó a desvestirme y las ansias de ser suya nuevamente me embargaron.

Terminamos de desvestirnos completamente y volvimos a ser sólo uno por segunda vez en la noche.

Terminamos nuevamente exhaustos, luchando por recuperar el aliento. Nuestros cuerpos estaban completamente sudados, como siempre ocurre después de tener sexo desenfrenado. Tal como lo acabábamos de tener.

Nos movió de modo que yo quedara recostada sobre él, apoyé la cabeza sobre su pecho y solté un gran suspiro. Comenzó a pasar sus dedos por mi ya alborotado cabello y con la otra mano empezó a hacer figuras en mi espalda.

Estuvimos unos minutos así, recuperándonos.

Él mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero no estaba dormido, ya que su mano seguía haciendo trazos sobre mi piel.

—Vamos a la cama, es más cómoda —susurró de pronto.

Comencé a levantarme, pero no para ir con él a su habitación, sino para marcharme.

En verdad era maravilloso, en toda la extensión de la palabra. No sólo era guapo y apuesto, inteligente, atento y caballeroso, además era muy bueno en la cama, como ningún otro. Pero yo no quería ninguna relación, yo estaba aquí por una razón: Sexo. Yo sólo buscaba sexo aquí y ya lo había obtenido, así que ya tenía que marcharme.

—No, ya me tengo que… —comencé a decir pero no me dejó terminar la frase, pues se había levantado a una velocidad increíble y había capturado mi boca con sus labios, impidiéndome hablar.

—No quiero que te vayas —musitó contra mis labios.

Mis manos se aferraron a su cabello y le devolví el beso.

—Pero… —logre decir.

—Pero nada.

Me tomó en brazos, cargándome como si fuera una novia y me llevó hasta su habitación, me depositó suavemente en la hermosa cama, recostándose a mi lado. Empezó a repartir suaves caricia por todo mi rostro, a lo que yo cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por las sensaciones que él provocaba en mí.

Jamás en mi vida había disfrutado de un encuentro como el que tuve con él. Él me hizo sentir respetada, poderosa, querida, amada, me hizo sentir mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra. Hizo que esa noche volviera a creer en el amor. Esa noche hicimos realmente el amor.

¿Qué iba a pasar después de esa noche? No lo sabía. Tal vez seguiríamos con nuestras vidas, cada quien por su camino. Como si lo que pasó esa noche, en ese departamento, fuese sólo un polvo más en la vida de cada uno.

Tal vez nos volviéramos a topar en el futuro y nos saludaras como viejos conocidos, charláramos un rato y nos despidiéramos, o repitiéramos el encuentro de hoy.

Tal vez nos ignoráramos o bajáramos la cabeza, avergonzados. No lo sabía, no estaba segura de lo que nos deparaba el futuro. No tenía manera de saberlo, sólo tenía que vivir el presente, paso a paso.

Pero si había tres cosas de las cuales estaba completamente segura. Primera: esa noche me había entregado a él como nunca lo había hecho a ningún otro hombre. Segunda: esa noche hice por primera vez el amor. Tercera: esa noche supe lo que era en verdad amar y ser amada, aunque sólo fuera por unas horas.

Esa noche había experimentado tantas cosas al lado de él. Él me había hecho sentir única, especial. Me había hecho sentir amada. Pero estaba segura de algo: lo que siente él por mí _no es amor_, es sólo atracción física.

**

* * *

**

[N. de la A.]

Esto es lo primero que logro escribir del montón de ideas que rondan en mi cabeza, pero que por una extraña razón (no tan extraña, soy débil por la lectura XD) no han logrado salir de ahí.

.

_En verdad que les agradecería que me hiciesen saber qué les pareció, __**quiero saber si les gustó**__ o __**si no vuelvo a escribir**__ nada en absoluto, si es __basura y ahí le paro__ o si tengo __alguna esperanza__ de continuar._

_._

Por favor, por favor, por favor, **comenten**. Se los agradecería de todo corazón. No me importa que sólo pongan _**"Esto es horrible, deja de escribir Estrella"**_ XDD

_._

_**Sol, recuerda esto es tuyo loca XDD.**_

_._

**Cuídense  
Besos y abrazos tipo Emmett**

_**.::Estrella::.**_

* * *

Oh, muéranse de le envidia (?), ¿qué les pareció mi súper polvo-regalo de **cumpleaños** súper-híper adelantado que me hizo **Estrella**?, ¡por fin apareció de verdad en nuestra cuenta! :D

Bueno, aparezco por aquí porque como **manager** de la cuenta puedo hacer lo que se me pega la gana (?)

_**Beteado por mí**_(sí, beteé mi propio regalo, ¿y qué? XD)

**Besos  
¡Comentario, comentario!**

_**.::Sol::.**_


End file.
